Feliz Cumpleaños Rin
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Especial de cumpleaños dedicado a la pequeña neko girl, Rin Hoshizora. Regalo anticipado de cumpleaños. Un poco de Hanayo x Rin


**Nya, nya, nya.**

**Este es un fic pequeño, pero va dedicado 100% a nuestra neko girl favorita de Love Live. **

**Sé que lo estoy subiendo un día antes, pero será un regalo anticipado para la pequeña Rin.**

**Sin más… comencemos.**

.

.

.

Me levanté con muchas ganas de empezar el día.

Normalmente soy muy energética, pero el día de ayer estuvimos con las chicas en el evento de Halloween cantando "Dancing on the Stars" y eso me dejó algo exhausta.

Es fue ayer jueves. Hoy amaneció viernes 1 de noviembre y sabía que significaba.

Y no, hoy no se estrenaba la nueva temporada de BanG Dream, Dragon Ball Súper Temporada 2 o la nueva temporada de Saint Seiya Saintia Sho.

¡Hoy cumplo años-nya!

A partir de hoy, tengo 16 años y eso me hace muy feliz-nya.

Aunque mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos un descanso más, mi mente le decía que hoy era un día muy especial.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara.

Luego me dirigí al comedor, esperando las felicitaciones de mis padres, pero al llegar al lugar, no estaban.

\- ¿Dónde estarán-nya? – me pregunté hasta que miré una nota en el refrigerador.

_._

"_Rin, tuvimos que irnos temprano al trabajo._

_Tu desayuno está en el micro, solo caliéntala._

_Feliz cumpleaños, te amamos"_

_._

-Qué mala suerte-nya – me dije, esperaba al menos que ellos me felicitaran.

Comí mi desayuno, aunque no era exactamente mi comida favorita, la cual ya saben que es Ramen.

Terminé todo y me dirigí hacia la salida de mi casa rumbo a la escuela. De suerte era viernes y los viernes a todos los estudiantes nos gustan y el que diga lo contario, puede ir a… maullarle a un gato callejero-nya.

Mal chiste-nya.

Al menos esperaba encontrarme a Kayo-chin en el camino, pero no la hallé. Pensé que ya se había ido a la escuela.

Honestamente, las felicitaciones de Kayo-chin son las que más me esperaba, digo, es porque… a ustedes no les voy a mentir, me gusta Kayo-chin desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta el día de hoy no he tenido el valor de declarármele.

Llegué a Otonokizaka y me dirigí hacia mi casillero. Al abrirlo, cayeron varias cartas de distintas chicas de la escuela, después de unirme a μ's, podemos decir que mi popularidad aumentó demasiado.

Ya no era extraño que me encontrara cartas de amor en mi casillero, mis demás amigas de grupo también lo habían hecho, aunque recibíamos muchas, creo que Maki-chan, Umi-chan, Eli-chan y Honoka-chan son las que más reciben. Bueno, ser la compositora, la letrista, la coreógrafa y la líder de μ's, ya es algo grande.

Aunque muchas de las cartas que miré ahora me felicitaban por mi cumpleaños. Bueno, al menos eso fue un pequeño consuelo.

Las clases iniciaban y como siempre pasaban lista.

\- ¿Hoshizora-san?

\- Presente – dije.

\- ¿Koizumi-san?

\- … - nadie respondió. Qué raro, Kayo-chin no suele faltar.

\- Bueno, miro que Koizumi-san no vino… ¿Nishikino-san?

\- … - de nuevo silencio.

\- Bueno, tampoco está Nishikino-san – la maestra siguió la lista, pero a mí me quedó esa duda. Maki-chan y Kayo-chin faltaron a clases, algo muy raro en ellas.

Transcurrieron varias clases hasta el almuerzo, incluso recibí varias felicitaciones de distintas compañeras, las cuales agradecí mucho, pero me hubiese gustado que también hubieran estado Maki-chan y Kayo-chin.

Pasé por las aulas de segundo y tercer año a buscar a mis demás compañeras de grupo. Pero como si el dios gatuno estuviese tomando leche rancia y la estuviera derramando sobre mí, sus compañeras me dijeron que ninguna de mis amigas había venido hoy, algo raro en eso.

Fui al aula de tercer año y me dijeron lo mismo con Eli-chan, Nico-chan y Nozomi-chan. ¡Qué pasó aquí!

Nadie de μ's vino hoy y justamente el día de mi cumpleaños.

Hoy es el día de mala suerte.

Será que…

El dios gatuno me maldijo por que ayer pasé al lado de un gato negro y como me saludó me maldijo con que hoy ninguna de mis amigas me felicitaría por mi cumpleaños ¿será eso?

.

.

.

Tranquila Rin, no pierdas la cordura.

Solo pudo haber sido una coincidencia.

Decidí dejar todo a un lado y solo continuar el resto de las clases.

Obviamente no tendríamos práctica ese día porque yo sola, como que no sería justo.

Terminando las clases, tomé mis cosas y me fui, no sin antes de recibir muchas felicitaciones de parte de muchas alumnas de la escuela, al parecer la popularidad realmente lo alcanza a uno.

Iba camino a mi casa algo triste pensando que mis mejores amigas se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños.

¡Nyaaaaaa!

Para Rin.

Deberías ir a entretenerte un rato.

Decidí ir a Akihabara a relajarme un poco, si me pasaba un rato viendo algunos productos de animes que tanto me gustan, se me pasaría esta tristeza.

Pero como lo dije antes, el dios gatuno y el Maestro Karín estaban conspirando en mi contra ya que noté de lejos como mis Senpais de segundo año, andaban en una tienda de productos de anime viendo.

Eso me puso en un limbo de emociones.

Pero eso no fue todo.

Decidí irme de ahí, y yo que quería comprar la nueva figurita de Shoko de Equuleus que había salido de oferta.

Opté por ahí a una cafetería a comer algo, pero de nuevo encontré a mis amigas de μ's, Nico-chan, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan.

Al parecer andaban comprando algo, yo solo decidí irme de ahí antes de que me vieran.

Todo esto ya me estaba enojando, solo faltaba que me encontrara con Maki-chan y Kayo-chin.

Ustedes sabrán que pasó.

Maki-chan y Kayo-chin iban saliendo de una tienda de ropa, ambas juntas.

No.

¡Por favor, esto no!

Ya he tenido más con que mis mejores amigas olviden mi cumpleaños, pero que Kayo-chin pueda tener ese tipo de relación con Maki-chan, me puse algo enojada.

\- ¿Rin-chan? – escuché de lejos a Kayo-chin, al parecer me descubrieron.

\- … - no dije nada, solo mantenía mi cabeza baja.

\- ¿Rin? – ahora era Maki-chan.

\- ¿Por qué? – dije temblando tratando de controlar mis emociones - ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?

\- ¿De qué hablas Rin?

\- ¡¿Por qué me han hecho esto?! – grité ya sin aguantar mis emociones.

\- ¿D-De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Kayo-chin.

\- ¡No me lo esperaba de ti Kayo-chin! – le dije con voz alta - ¡¿Cómo te has olvidado el cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga?!

\- R-Rin-chan.

\- Y lo que más me dolió fue que salieras a solas con Maki-chan – dije ya sin mi natural nya - ¿Acaso salen?

\- ¿Salir? – dijo mi amiga peli roja mirando a Kayo-chin – Rin, nosotras…

\- Entonces es verdad – solo con ese fragmento me puse tensa y muy triste – entonces… ¿si salen?

\- R-Rin-chan yo…

\- ¡Olvídalo! – fue lo último que grité antes de salir corriendo del lugar mientras escuchaba como mis dos "amigas" me llamaban, pero ignoré sus llamados.

Corrí hacia mi casa y solo ingresé de golpe y entré a mi habitación y me encerré.

¿Cómo me pudo haber pasado esto?

Hoy que es mi cumpleaños debería ser el día más feliz, pero en sí se convirtió en el peor de mi vida.

Y lo peor es que la chica que amo, ya está saliendo con otra.

Kayo-chin.

Solo me atiné a llorar un poco, no me importa si mis padres vienen con un pastel de gatos gigante hecho por Buddy Balastro.

En eso, escuché varias voces detrás de la puerta de mi recamara.

Será que… ¡¿olvidé cerrar la puerta de mi casa y se metieron ladrones a la casa?!

¡Necesito ayuda!

En eso, tocan la puerta y yo con miedo me alejo un poco.

¡Qué bien!

Mis amigas se olvidan de mi cumpleaños, la chica que amo se va con otra y ahora voy a morir a manos de ladrones.

¿Qué más puede salir mal?

Con el poco valor que me quedaba en el cuerpo, tomé un arco y flecha de mi colección de Aioros de Sagitario y solo apuntaba a la puerta por si alguien entraba de repente.

En eso…

\- ¡Rin! – cerré los ojos inmediatamente y solo solté la flecha, que era de juguete y después solo bajé el arco.

\- ¡No me hagan daño! – grité llorando mientras aun tenía mis ojos cerrados - ¡no me queda nada! Mis amigas olvidaron mi cumpleaños, la chica de la que estoy enamorada desde mi infancia me dejó por otra y no conseguí mi figura de Shoko.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan? – esa voz.

\- K-Kayo-chin.

\- ¿D-De que te asustaste?

\- N-No es nada – dije con indiferencia.

\- S-Sí tienes algo que decirme, puedes decírmelo con confianza.

\- ¡Qué gran consejo! – le dije sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Rin? – dijo Nico-chan entrando al cuarto.

\- N-No es nada.

\- ¿Será que estás así por qué crees que olvidamos algo?

\- No lo sé, tu dime – volví a decir con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Nozomi!

\- Pa' que soy buena.

\- Para darle duro a Eli.

\- ¡Oye Nico! – escuché la voz de Eli-chan.

\- Tápale los ojos – dijo la peli negra señalándome.

\- ¡Espera! – traté de hacer protesta, pero fue en vano, Nozomi-chan logró inmovilizarme.

\- Lo siento Rin-chan, pero lo hago por tu bien.

\- ¡¿Mi bien?!

Solo sentí cuando me llevaban hacia afuera. Solo pensaba en que me estarían secuestrando o algo por el estilo.

Cuando llegamos, que no fue tan larga la caminata, noté que hablaban muy bajo, apenas se escuchaban murmullos.

-Bien Rin-chan, llegamos.

\- ¿Llegamos? ¿A dónde?

\- Mira – Nozomi-chan me destapó la banda y mi vista dio a algo que no me esperaba.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

En la sala estaban mis padres, mis amigas de μ's y varias de mis compañeras de clase.

\- ¿Q-Que es todo esto?

\- Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños Rin-chan – dijo Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Mi fiesta… de cumpleaños-nya? – dije con sorpresa, y más aún cuando recuperé mi nya.

\- Sí, ¿crees que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños? – dijo Umi-chan.

\- Y-Yo pensé que sí.

\- Vamos – dijo Kotori-chan – todas conseguimos permiso de mi madre para poder faltar hoy a clases para ir a organizar tu fiesta Rin-chan.

\- A-Amigas – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Además, no creas que Maki está saliendo con Hanayo – dijo Eli-chan.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Solo acompañé a Hanayo por unos accesorios – dijo mi amiga peli roja.

\- Además, solo tengo ojos para ti Rin-chan – dijo Kayo-chin mirándome fijamente. Su cara estaba roja y creo que la mía también.

\- ¿E-En serio lo dices?

\- S-Sí.

\- Muy bien parejita, lamento interrumpir el bello momento, pero es hora de festejar a la cumpleañera.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – dijimos Kayo-chin y yo al mismo tiempo.

Todo prosiguió genial. Festejamos y bailamos como locas. Incluso fue mejor a la hora de abrir los regalos.

Honoka-chan me regaló un cojín de un manjuu, Umi-chan me dio un arco y flecha nuevo parecidos a los que usa Aioros de Sagitario, Kotori-chan me regaló una mudada de gatos que hizo conjunto con Nico, así que era el regalo de ambas. Eli-chan me dio unos chocolates rusos, Maki-chan me dio unas maracas costosas, sabiendo que yo amo las maracas. Nozomi-chan me regaló un traje de sacerdotisa, algo que había querido desde que la conocí.

Entre mis demás compañeras me dieron distintas cosas, la mayoría de gatos obviamente.

Solo faltaba el regalo de Kayo-chin.

\- ¡Vamos Hanayo-chan!

\- B-Bien – mi mejor amiga se acercó a mí – ten, feliz cumpleaños Rin-chan.

\- G-Gracias – recibí el regalo y cuando lo abrí, me llevé una gran impresión. ¡Era la figurita de acción de edición limitada de Shoko de Equuleus!

\- ¿T-Te gusta?

\- ¡Me encanta! – le dije y me lancé a abrazarla - ¡Gracias!

\- D-De nada.

\- ¡En serio, gracias!

\- Rin-chan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kayo…? – mis palabras no siguieron ya que sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando. Kayo-chin me estaba besando… ¡ME ESTABA BESANDO!

\- ¿Te gustó tu otro regalo? – me preguntó con timidez y con su bello rostro todo rojo.

\- M-Me encantó.

Y en eso, todas nuestras amigas comenzaron con aplausos felicitándonos, considero que esto es el inicio de algo.

Después de esto, nos pusimos a cantar como si estuviéramos en un karaoke.

\- ¡Vamos todas juntas! - grité para que todas cantáramos al unísono.

\- ¡Listas! – todas asintieron - ¡1, 2, 3…!

.

_Los Guardianes del Universo_

_al triunfar el mal_

_sin dudarlo salen a combatir_

_por un mundo ideal._

_._

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_cuando lanzan su ataque_

_entonan con fuerza su canción_

_¡La canción de los héroes!_

_._

_¡Caballeros del Zodiaco!_

_contra las fuerzas demoníacas_

_guardan siempre en su corazón_

_coraje para vencer_

_._

_._

Sin duda este fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Con mis amigas de clase, mis amigas de μ's y mi ahora novia, Kayo-chin.

¡Gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños!

Nya, nya, nya.

.

.

.

_**Y esto ha sido todo de mi parte, solo quiero decir… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIN!**_

_**Perdón si la canción fuese de Saint Seiya, pero es que, si no ponía algo de ellos, no viviría en paz XD**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
